1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a tampon applicator assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an improved tampon applicator assembly that improves user control of the tampon applicator and pledget placement in the body.
2. Description of Related Art
A tampon applicator assembly is used to inject an absorbent or hygienic material, known as a tampon pledget, into a vaginal cavity. Commercial tampon applicator assemblies typically have a barrel and a plunger used to expel a pledget housed in the barrel.
The use of such assemblies requires a user to grip the barrel and guide it easily into the vaginal cavity. This is particularly important since a portion or all of the assembly is out of a direct line of sight of the user during insertion. Accordingly, an assembly that is difficult to grip and/or control can hinder proper and comfortable delivery of the pledget.
Another problem associated with an assembly that is difficult to grip and/or control is that the user often applies excessive gripping force on the barrel to compensate for the lack of grippability. This excessive force may partially deform and damage the barrel and/or plunger, thereby distorting the assembly and obstructing the normal pathway of the pledget therefrom. As a result, the user may be required to apply a significant amount or excess force to eject the pledget from the assembly, which may result in discomfort to the user.
Thus, there is a need to provide improved tampon applicator assemblies, which improve user comfort pledget placement.